Together
by Kenocka
Summary: An awkward mistake leads to a night spent with a stranger. Comes after Wyrm. T for mentioning sex I guess. Critique please?


Written By: Kenocka

025. Strangers: Together

Disclaimer: Anything that doesn't sound like it belongs in Pokémon is MINE. Lévànce is MINE, Sebastian is MINE. Let me find out you took them.

Author's Notes: I'm using the fanfic 100 prompts to get this and all related to it written.

Summary: An awkward mistake leads to a night spent with a stranger.

* * *

><p>Had he been paying any real attention to the bar he was standing in line to enter or bothered to even read the signs then Stark would have been the last place Lévànce would be trying to get a meal at. He simply paid the man the $10 cover charge and walked down a short curved hall into the club proper. It was then that the dancing, near naked bodies finally caught his attention.<p>

Somehow he'd wound up in a strip club.

* * *

><p>"Look at him blushing," René giggled, a few patrons watched her with such intensity she could have spontaneously combusted. The man was lost and embarrassed looking. "I don't think he's from here or that he knew what kind of club this was before he paid to get in."<p>

"Stark's a bit of an ambiguous name for a club René. You named it that way on purpose," Sebastian grumped as he fiddled with his tea. The flashing lights were starting to irritate him and he had no idea why he was still there, he was off work.

"Oooh! He's a hottie Bast! Just look at him!" René pointed with just her index finger, tassels bouncing left and right as she rocked up and down on the tips of her toes. A collective intake of breath could be heard around the bar. At his employer's insistence Sebastian turned and followed the line of her point to find the man sitting down, back to the stages trying to read a menu, his face cherry red.

"He's kind of turned on so I'm gonna go talk to him before he decides to leave. Oh and send over a batch of cheesy curly fries and a Coke. He's hungry and so am I." René giggled at the smile and swagger Sebastian adopted. As she turned to shout the order at the kitchen she was still tittering at the unintended double entendre.

* * *

><p>"Curly fries with cheese and a Coke sounds safe enough. I guess any water would just come out of the tap?" Lévànce was muttering to himself when the sound of a chair being pulled out next to him had the trainer's head snapping up from the menu. A thin man with dark hair – who could tell what it really was in the dim flickering lights – and well defined muscles had taken the seat to his left. The smile the man wore was confident and charming and instantly made Lévànce wary. No one smiled like that or sat next to a stranger in a club unless they wanted something.<p>

"Hello, my name's Sebastian and I'm sorry to invite myself over like this but you look a little lost and uncomfortable." The smile was now confident, charming, and compassionate.

Lévànce didn't believe him for a second but didn't send him away. "I wasn't really paying attention when I was in line. Otherwise I wouldn't have come in here." His face reddened again and he ducked his head, partially hiding his face.

Sebastian chuckled easily. "There's nothing wrong with going into a strip club, even famous people do it."

"Yeah but I'm trying to start off with a clean slate and _then_ possibly be known as a crazy party-animal."

"So you're aiming for fame on purpose?"

The plate and cup were being set down, interrupting his thoughts. The dark haired man smiled and snagged a fry. "Yeah – How'd they know I wanted cheesy curly fries and a Coke?"

"Lucky guess on my part. Almost everyone orders the curly fries here and if you hadn't wanted a Coke then we've got bottled water in the employee area." Was he being a bit too knowing? Yes, he was but then again sometimes Sebastian just couldn't help it, psychic and all, and this man was embarrassed to the point that he was just very easy to read. Any other time and he might have been a wall of blank.

"You're trying to get me to sleep with you." The easy smile flinched on Sebastian's face but he didn't deny the accusation.

"Well can you blame me?"

"No, I can't." Lévànce spoke smoothly but preened a little at the compliment. "I just thought we should get that out of the way. So, what do you want to do now?" A curly fry popped into his mouth and he smiled.

* * *

><p>Lévànce woke up the next morning feeling a little sore and nearly panicked when he saw that he wasn't in the Pokémon Center before remembering that he and Sebastian had spent the night together. He looked over at where the stripper had last lain and saw an empty ruffled bed. The shower was running and according to the clock on the man's nightstand it was a little before ten AM.<p>

The blond laid back down and thought on what he should do next. His success depended on people seeing him as a straight-laced, honest man that you would instantly trust. The majority wouldn't be okay with him admitting to sleeping with men. _'Should I go and leave a note? "Thanks for a good lay but I've gotta head out!" That wouldn't be right would it?'_

The water stopped and out stepped Sebastian, he was mostly dry and using the towel to wring the wetness out of his longish hair. He thought it made him look roguishly handsome. "Well I can't exactly legally stop you from going anywhere now can I?"

_'Oh yeah, he's psychic. How could I forget about that?'_ "Don't worry, I'm not about to just jet on out right now. I still feel a little sore and I don't think stumbling into the PC smelling the way I do would leave a good impression with the Joy there."

"Shower's yours, towels are under the sink. Use whatever's in there 'cept the razor. That would be gross."

"Do you want me to leave after?" There was no point in not knowing what to do after getting cleaned up and Sebastian might have only wanted the one night together, offering him a chance to shower didn't mean anything.

Sebastian stopped drying his hair and let the towel just hang on his shoulders. He looked down at the floor as he thought. "Take a shower and we can go out after."

* * *

><p>This is made of suck and fail.<p>

Literally I flipped a coin to decide on whether or not Lévànce was straight or gay. He came up on the gay side so I obeyed the coin. Sometimes that's what happens, no big right?

This site fucking sucks because it ate my spacers so from now on I'll just use the fucking lines. Thanks assholes.


End file.
